This invention generally pertains to a flip chip module. Generally in multichip electronic packages, it is desirable to be able to test and replace components within the package after the package has been assembled. This is due to the high cost of internal components and the inherent unreliability of the multichip devices. Further, it is desirable to have a multichip electronic package which may be disassembled and reassembled so that properly functioning components may be reused and non-operating components may be discarded.
It is extremely desirable for a multichip electronic package to be small in physical stature. A small package allows for more packages and devices to be utilized in a given space. Another problem inherent with small multichip packages is that the heat given off by the dice must be dissipated. Therefore, various types of heat sinks and the like must be employed. Existing multichip electronic packages are problematic in one or more of the above areas as well as being expensive and complicated to manufacture. The multichip electronic package of the present invention reduces the above problems and is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and produce.